1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game format. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game format based on the concept that two or more participants attempt to select the final two contestants of a specific contest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many popular games require only a minimal commitment by the participant. Another factor that frequently figures in the popularity of a game or contest is the ability of the participants to follow along with the game or contest and support their selection.
In the field of horse racing, there are a variety of different wagers available to wagering participants. One of these wagers is commonly referred to as an exacta wager. In the case of an exacta wager, the wagering participant must correctly select the two horses that will finish first and second in a particular race and the correct finishing order of the two horses. A winner is declared and a prize is awarded only if all of the selections are correct. As a result, if no wagering participant selects all of the correct selections, no winner is declared and no prize is awarded. In some cases, such as in a betting pool or a game where it is desirable to select at least one winner, the possibility that no winner will be declared may be considered unacceptable.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a gaming system and method, wherein the participants select the first and second place contestants for a contest, in which method at least one winner is always declared.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a gaming system and method, wherein the participants select the first and second place contestants for a contest, in which winning could be achieved without predicting the correct order of finish.
It would also be advantageous to provide a gaming system and method, wherein the participants select the first and second place contestants for a contest, in which method the participants are permitted to make at least one selection after the contest has begun, with the option of starting a game while the contest has already started.
It would also be advantageous to provide a gaming system and method which combines ease of participation by the participants, with the excitement of each participant being able to follow along with an event, contest or series of events to determine which participant is the winner of the game.
In addition, it would also be advantageous to provide a gaming system and method for which it is easy for any participant to determine whether they have won or lost, based on publicly available information about a contest, event or series of events.
In order to gain the maximum amount of participant draw, it would also be advantageous to provide such a gaming system or method with simple rules to increase the number of participants including first time participants.
It would also be advantageous to provide a game that requires little time commitment unlike many popular “fantasy” games, that require a sizeable time commitment.
One or more of these and other objects and advantages of the invention may be provided by certain of the embodiments of the invention described herein.